Harima's In Love With Who?
by owlcity89
Summary: What if Harima actually fell for a smart girl? Would the cast of School Rum still have crazy adventures filled with drama, romance and hilarity? Damn right! This is the story of Maeko Chibu and her best friend Karen Itchijou. Anything could happen, right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I always wondered what would happen if Harima fell in someone smart. So here she is the beautiful Maeko Chibu! Also my favorite character of all time is Karen! Oh and I believe I might of spelt her last name wrong so sorry but her last name is now spell: Itchijou. Yeah so PLEASE tell me if its funny I want to know. Thanks! And don't you DARE Fav. and then not comment. All I ask for is a simple: cute! At the least. Also yes this story WILL be told hopping around from POV to POV.

**Harima's POV-**

My name is Kenji Harima and I am in love. Who you might ask? Why only the most wonderful girl in the world. I remember the first day we met...

I was in my last year of middle school during the summer still a cocky delinquent. I was lazily walking round the block looking for a fight when I heard loud punching noises and such from a back alley. I cracked my knuckles and smiled. This was going to be fun.

I energetically rounded the corner ready to pounce on any given person when to my surprise a whole gang of thugs was, being beaten up by a young girl around my age.

I stood and watched in awe as she kicked those guys asses and these were no shrimps either they were guys that were at least 3 times her size yet she slaughtered them like it was nothing.

She punched the last guy in the face and she panted. I was about to say something when her breath increased and she clutched her throat wheezing, "I... can't... breathe..."

Her face went blue and her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out but I caught her before she could hit the ground.

I had never been so scared in my life. I almost pissed myself. I thought about taking her to the hospital but I decided it was too risky. So I took her home to my apartment. I laid her on the floor and put some covers over her and watched her while she was unconscious.

I watched her chest rise up and down and sighed thankfully, she was breathing fine now. While I was watching her I didn't fail to notice how adorable she was when she slept.

She had curly brown hair barely past her shoulders, and a beautiful figure. Not that I was staring or anything!

I decided to get closer. Damn why can't I remember what color eyes she had?

I climbed over her and inspected her face, wow, she is not adorable she's... beautiful.

I felt myself blush as I watched her now. I had never felt something like this before.

The girl batted open her eyes, they were jade green. I then found a fist in my face as the girl jumped up screaming, "Holy shit where the Hell am I?"

She then blinked as she realized what had happened, "Err thanks for taking care of me while I was unconscious but I don't want anything to do with a guy who would take advantage of a girl like that so... Bye."

She then hurriedly walked to the door and I cried out, "Wait it's not what you think!"

She teared up and her voice cracked, "Like Hell it isn't!"

She then ran out of the apartment. I ran after her but she was gone and little did she know when she walked out my door along with it she took my heart.

I had found myself thinking of her all the time. I had to see her again. Not too much later my cousin found out that I was living alone by myself and took me in. Being a teacher at the High School she insisted I went.

I don't know what came over me but I decided to give it a shot. Ounce I was at school I walked down the hall in search of my classroom 1-B.

That's when I saw her. She was laughing with a girl that had green hair. She looked really happy.

I hid before she could see me. What could I do? She thought I was a pervert.

I stared at my reflection in the window. I had spiky black hair, a clean-shaven face and dark brown eyes.

I would become someone else, a person she could love. Not a rugged delinquent.

So I grew my hair out, grew a goatee and whiskers also I grew the habit of ALWAYS wearing sunglasses.

After I saw a glimpse of her in the hall I started coming to school everyday no more skipping for me. Sadly she wasn't in any of my classes or anything but it was enough to just see her passing down the hallway.

Unfortunately I soon found out how popular she was with the guys and how much she was out of my league. She was a strait A student, drop dead gorgeous, great at sports and even in a band. The chick got around! I even heard she was a great cook. Also I learned the most important thing, her name was Maeko Chibu.

**Mae's POV-**

Hello my name is Maeko but I like to be called Mae. I am so excited for my first day of high school or well my second year of it. I hope I'm in the same class as Karen, my best friend in the world. Ever since I transferred into her middle school 3 years ago we've become inseparable. She's really the only reason I wrestle.

Now as far as my love life I really don't have a crush. I admire Hanai a boy in my class last year but its not like I'm in love with him or anything.

Okay I lied. I wouldn't admit it but I dream about a boy I met in the summer of my second year of middle school. He took care of me after I had an asthma attack.

I've never seen him since. I don't understand he looked to be around my age. Maybe he went to a different school? Oh what do I care? Why would I like the disgusting pervert?

But then again he called after me telling me it was a mistake. Ahh! How did he wriggle his way into my dreams, it's been a WHOLE year since then. He probably doesn't even remember. Whatever. I need to get to school. I grabbed my bag and locked the door of the apartment.

I exited the grounds. I began the long walk to school. I smiled; I was almost to Karen's house, which was conveniently located on the route to school.

"Karen, hurry up! We are going to be late!" I yelled.

She hurriedly hopped out of the door shoving on her shoes. Ounce she was done she raced over to my side. She then exclaimed in a small voice, "Sorry I'm late Mae."

I smiled and waved it off, "It's fine." I stared at my friend. Something was...different about her.

She had apart of her seaweed hair in a braid, pink lip-gloss and was just more girly looking. "Hey is something up Karen?"

She blushed and stated with a smile, "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

She then got serious, "I-I sort of like this guy... He even asked me out on a date b-but we never went...yet."

My eyes shone I was so happy for her, "Well don't keep me in suspense! Who is it?"

Karen ringed her hands and closed her eyes, "It's-it's Imadori."

**Karen's POV-**

I cracked open my eyes fearful of her reaction. Her jade eyes only blinked back in response. Then she smiled, "Well I don't think he would be my first pick but if you like him that's good enough for me! You do know he is sort of a playboy though right?"

I stared at the ground, "I know but that doesn't mean he isn't a good person inside."

Mae nodded. And we both walked on in silence wrapped up in our thoughts.

Was he really a playboy? He seemed VERY flirty but weren't most high school boys? Would he like me?

The two finally made it to school and approached the board that had the class lists.

A crowd watched as a boy about our age with sunglasses frantically searched the names. Everyone kept their distance. Well... except Mae.

She boldly strode up to the boy and tapped his shoulder. He spun around ready to bark at the person who had disturbed his concentration. He stopped when he saw it was Mae.

He looked away and tried to cover his face. She asked concernedly, "Do you need help finding your name."

He just nodded. He looked shocked but elated.

Just as Mae opened her mouth a teacher shouted, "Harima! What are you doing over here? You were held back, remember?"

His jaw dropped to the floor and he shuffled his way over to the 1st year board. Everyone then began crowding around the board eager to know who was in which class.

I made my way to Mae's side and searched for my name. There it was Karolyn Itchijou. And there his was right over mine, Kyousuke Imadori.

My heart pumped and I felt my breath catch in my chest. He was in MY class!

Mae grinned, "Yes! We're in the same class!"

Karen shook her head. Quit it! Focus on your friend!

She smiled softly, "I'm so happy."

Suddenly the orange-blonde was by her side skimming the list himself, "C-2 huh? Eh. Not too bad I guess."

She blushed. Did he remember the date he never fulfilled?  
><strong><br>Imadori's POV-**

Crap there's Itchi. Does she remember I asked her out? Hope not. I mean she's okay but she's just to shy and not even close to the mandatory boob size.  
>Her friend on the other hand... Smoking.<p>

Okay focus. Just act natural and she'll think you forgot all about it. I mean it's not like she would bring the topic up herself right? I mean shes just too shy as I said before.

"Hey Itchi." I said boredly not even staring directly at her.

She smiled shyly but brightly, "Oh um hey Imadori."

That's when I noticed the braid in her hair. Then I noticed the lip gloss. Did she do that at all last year? Whatever, what do I care?

"So how was your summer vacation?"I asked making small talk hands stuffed in my pockets. It's not like I had anything better to do.

She glanced at the ground nervously, "It was good. I trained really hard and practiced a lot. The highlight of my summer vacation was probably working for the moving company. I mean who doesn't like a nice pay check right?"

She dragged her foot on the ground.

Aww shoot. Was she trying to bring up the subject of the date?

I rubbed the back of my head, "See ya Itchi."

She blushed slightly, "Bye Imadori."

I then walked off in search of Mikoto or something. Anything to get my mind off us this weird sickening feeling in my gut.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am back! I love all my 2 reviewers _Forget the Moon-Ignore the Sky_ and _Oathkeeper2_. Thanks guys! This one's for you!

**Harima's POV-**

Aww shit. I forgot that I was held back. How am I supposed to spend time with Maeko if I was still a first year? She must think I'm pathetic. Okay that's it I will be in her class!

I slid open the door and got on my knees and BEGGED, "Please let me be a 2nd year!"

They decided to let me. I was assigned C-2. HER classroom. It was DESTINY for us to be together!

I arrived before most of the other students so I found a suitable seat near the back that I liked. Now all I could do was wait.  
><strong><br>Mae's POV-  
><strong>  
>As I watched Imadori and Karen's little exchange I felt at times I wanted to go all fangirl and squeal, "Aww!" and at other times I wanted to strangle the jerk.<p>

Ounce he left I asked, "You really DO like him, don't you?"

She blushed bright red and nodded. She had a far off dreamy look in her eye.

I smiled. I loved her when she daydreamed. She was just so breathe takingly beautiful and if Imaduri didn't see it he was an idiot.

In the background a figure was rushing around going all psycho. To no surprise it was Hanai scolding a group of teens that had non-doubtedly broke some moral code of Hanai's.

I sighed dreamily. Okay maybe I DID have a small, minuscule crush on him? So what. He was kind and definitely a good person. Cross that a saint.

Karen and I made our way to our new classroom ounce again wrapped up in our thoughts. It wasn't awkward or anything. In fact the silence was comforting. Yes we were THAT good of friends.

Ounce we entered the classroom I froze. Near the back of the room was the boy I had seen earlier. I thought he had been held back?

Suddenly I was struck like a wall of bricks. I had seen him somewhere before. I was sure of it. I in a trance made my way over to him and sat backwards in the desk in front of him, leaving behind a confused Karen.

I cupped my chin staring intently at the boy who hid inside his sunglasses. The boy became sweaty and fidgety. I then scrunched my eyebrows and pointed at him, "I know you from somewhere."

If you would take off your damn sunglasses I might be able to tell.

He responded nervously, "Me? No I don't think so."

I tried a different approach, "Aren't you going to take off your sunglasses?"

He replied, "Uh no because... Because My eyes are sensitive to the err light."

I cocked an eyebrow skeptical, "I see. So what's your name by the way?"

He instantly said, "Kenji Harima."

Before I could play 20 questions and figure out how I had known this guy the bell rang and it was time to choose seats. Based upon numbers pulled from a bag...

**Karen's POV-**

I reached my hand inside the bag and brought my hand up. It was a 15. I glanced at my seat to see a smiling Mae. Then I noticed the person I would be sitting behind: Imadori.

I blushed and shyly took my seat to the right of my friend.

She gave me a thumbs up and motioned toward Imadori while giving me a wink.

I blushed even more and stared at my desk. I stared at my folder, which was covered in an assortment of doodles hearts that contained, K & K. K for Karen and K for Kyousuke.

Now that I thought about it we had the same initials KI.

Was it a good omen?

As class started she found there was only one thing she could concentrate on: the back of Imadori's beautiful head.

Ounce the bell rang for free period Hanai a boy in glasses who was also the class representative called, "Not so fast my classmates we must assign who will be doing cleaning duty for this week."

He then drew name's from a bag.

"Miss Karolyn Itchijou and Mister Kyousuke Imadori. You have been chosen by fate to work together for cleaning duty."

I felt my eyes grow wide. Could it really be fate pushing us together? I mean I sit right behind him and we are chosen to do this task together for a week! I must be the luckiest girl in the world.

Imadori huffed, "This bites."

Then he turned around in his chair, "You ready or not Itchi?"

I felt myself blush lightly but all the same nod.

Everyone shuffled out of the room as we entered the hall, which soon became vacant. What should I do?

Harima's POV-

I was utterly shocked. She almost found me out! How could she see through my genius disguise? Well I'm sure she'll forget all about it, right?

I tried to focus on class but I just couldn't it felt like I was being watched.

I glanced at the people beside me. To my left was Tenma who was not exactly focusing on the class. Karasuma was just staring out the window as usual the bastard. He didn't have to pay any attention in his classes to get a passing grade.

Then I glanced to my right where Maeko was sitting. She was deeply into something. It was strange the weird feeling was gone.

I decided to not worry about it seeing as it was gone.

Wait, what the Hell? The feelings back again. Ounce more I glanced to my right. She was focused on something at her desk.

I decided to try and focus on the lesson again. But there it again the feeling returned. I glanced to my right ounce again. She was still deep in thought and yet again the feeling gone.

Okay this is just getting weird. Wait a second. Has Maeko been staring at me the whole time? Is she interested in what she sees? Oh wait I'm so stupid she's probably still trying to figure out who I am. Damn.

What was she focusing so hard on then?

I discreetly leaned over to inspect. My jaw instantly dropped to the floor. On her desk was a life like sketch of ME! Holy shit she really is not going to give up huh?

What to do, what to do, what to do?

Imadori's POV-

Itchi and I made our way down the hall an awkward silence stretching between us. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. So what now?

She then cleared her voice and asked, "So err did you have a good vacation as well?"

I blankly stared forward, "I guess so. It wasn't exciting or anything. Although I worked my first job, as you well know, at the moving company. Now I have my own money. Which means I can date girls!"

Aww shit not again! Why do I always get myself into situations like this!

Karen blushed and whispered, "Must be nice. I've never been on a date before."

The way she said it was just so sad yet she was able to work on and even smile, though it was half-hearted.

Oh what do I care? She's just some stupid girl. But still would it kill me to go out on one date with her?

As I was debating with myself Karen continued sorting the workroom while I did absolutely no work.

I then saw her about to lift a box, "Hey I'll get that." I scooped the box out of her arms.

"Are you sure Imadori? Its really no problem." Karen stated shyly.

He huffed, "It's fine."

Perfect now I could take care of these light boxes while she carried those super heavy planks of wood to the soccer field for the bonfire for the girl scouts later.

I started working very slowly and stopped worrying about whether to ask out Itchi or not. She seemed like she was ok now.

Ounce I was almost done with the boxes she joined already done with the wood.

She blushed and looked at the ground stating, "You know Imadori I-I'm glad that were in the same class. It means I'll get the chance to know you better and... I look forward to getting to know you even more."

I felt my eyes go as round as plates. She didn't- she couldn't have just said that. No ones ever said something like that to me...

I shook my head. Dammit she's getting into my head. She's manipulating me. Yeah, that's it. She just wants to have a date with this fine piece of work. I better just get over with it.

I turned my head so she couldn't see my face, "I promised you a date, didn't I Itchi? How about this Saturday, noon?"

My face felt really warm. Wait was I blushing! No I didn't blush for a girl! Ahhh!

I could feel her eyes on the back of my head.

She began, "Imadori..."

I turned toward her putting on my mask of boredom. She flashed me the most breath taking smile, "I would be delighted to!"

She then blushed and stated, "Well let's finish this up shall we?"

Ounce she was ahead I couldn't help but have a small smile plastered on my face. Maybe this date wouldn't be _too_ horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello hello! Miss owlcity89 is back again for a delightful new chapter which is DEDICATED to the one and only… _Forget the Moon-Ignore the Sky_! Yay! PLEASE tell me if you think this story is funny… Thanks! **

**Mae's POV-**

I stared at the picture I had drawn of Harima. I clutched my head. Dammit, I knew him from somewhere, somehow.

Soon the bell rang and Hanai took the stand. Suddenly the problem with Harima was a thousand miles away as I watched Hanai speak with such a charismatic, inspiring caring tone.

Okay maybe I lied twice. Maybe I have a HUGE crush on the dork.

He then chose the two for the cleaning duties of the week: Karen and Imadori.

I felt my face bear a smirk even rivaling Draco Malfoy's.

I then laughed and winked at Karen, which made her blush even more.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the library. For it solves all problems.

Okay so Harima is my age right and he has been going to the same school here right?

So I searched for a year book from last year. I finally found a copy. I happily opened the year book and began skimming the pages for his name.

Aww Jesus! I stared in disbelief a page from the first year classes had been torn out. I would bet my life Harima was on that page. Dammit, I was SO close!

**Karen's POV-**

Wow I can't believe it. He-he asked me out again! I feel- I feel. Wow I can't even describe it! I'm so happy. It feels as though I'm walking on air.

I absent-mindedly began singing "Today was a Fairytale" to myself.

I set the box down when my eyes went wide in horror. I was still with Imadori! What do I do, what do I do!

I slowly turned around and found to my surprise. There was no one behind me. I sighed in relief. He must have bailed. Oh well I guess I'll just finish up.

I walked back to the pile of boxes and was surprised to find a male voice singing beautifully, "Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way Today was a Fairytale..."

I felt my heart melt to the ground. I sighed dreamily. Imadori... I didn't know you were so sweet. Or that you could sing.

Suddenly he laughed, "What a stupid song! If she wants a hit song she should sing about D cups."

Okay moment over but still... he is a sweetheart deep down. I felt tears tricking down my cheek. I pressed my back against the cool wall. This really had been the best day ever. I mean my best friend sits right next to me in class and my love sits directly in front of me and has spent time with me and asked me on a date. How did I ever deserve this?

"Hey Itchi you okay?" asked an emotionless voice.

I opened my eyes. Staring at me was Imadori wearing his regular bored expression, yet his eyes...  
>His eyes, which were unusually staring at my face, were lit with concern.<p>

I smiled, "Yeah I'm great!"

He put a hand on his chin and stated, "So it's that time of the month huh?" **( A/N: It really is…)**

I gaped, blushing and cried, "No that's not it at all! Imadori!"

He laughed and ruffled my hair, "Come on Itchi. All the boxes are put up let's walk back to class."

I nodded. We then took off for our classroom and I couldn't have felt more emotions at ounce. The most prominent was excitement, happiness, and fear.  
>And I couldn't get enough. I couldn't get enough of him.<p>

**Harima's POV-**

I followed her to the library and watched her as she opened a yearbook from last year. Luckily I had been smart enough to dispose of that page as soon as I figured out she went to my school. Nothing could get in the way of our love.

Suddenly she looked up in my direction and I ducked behind a wall. That was close! Still today has been a great day I actually spoke to her!

Oh Maeko you are an angel of love and I am your humble servant!

As I came out of my vision of Maeko with angel wings…

"Harima what are you doing here?" asked pigtails I mean Tenma.

I decided to act casual, "Oh you know just studying."

"Already? Me too! We should study together!" she stated energetically.

"Whatever" I stated.

She dragged me over to the table Maeko was sitting at. Oh no! Maeko was going to think I was in love with Tenma! My love I swear to you it's not what you think it is. Tenma will never be half the woman you are!

As we sat down across from Maeko Tenma's ponytails pricked up. She then blushed, "Oh erm Harima I don't think I can stay. Why don't you chat with Mae!"

She then skipped off to the table containing Karasuma.

I gulped, Uh oh.

**Imadori's POV-**

So there I finally asked her out. That wasn't so hard.

She then got ahead and before I knew it I was listening to her sweet voice echoing down the hall singing that Taylor Swift song.

I was actually a fan of country so I knew it by heart. I mostly listened to pop though.

Then an idea popped into my head. Karen was much faster than me at cleaning right. So if I were to hide the rest of the boxes I wouldn't have to do as much work tomorrow. Genius!

I turned back and began hiding the boxes behind a large book case. There the deed was done. What I hadn't noticed was that I had been singing that Taylor Swift song out loud.

Then I heard foot steps. Oh no Itchi must have heard! It is a matter of manly pride to not let her think I like such a feminine song!

I wasn't even aware of what I said. All I knew was it was a comment about D-cups. It's a shame really. If only Itchi had Ds.

Aww! Shut up voice in my head. I don't like her at all! She's just a friendly acquaintance.

Suddenly I heard muffled sobs. Oh god what did I do now!

I walked over by her side. Tears were streaming her face. I felt so-so angry? No I- err! She's doing it again! She's manipulating me again! That must be it! What else could she possibly want? I said I would go out with her. Still I felt worried. Just a little.

She then opened her eyes, which shone a rich chocolate.

I found myself instantly asking, "Hey Itchi you okay?"

She nodded and smiled, "I'm great!"

I then decided to play with her a little as I rested my hand on my chin, "So it's that time of the month huh?"

She then flailed her arms about while claiming, "That's not it at all! Imadori!"

I the ruffled her hair and told her let's walk back. Well I'll give her one thing: She was fun to mess with.

As we walked back to the classroom she spoke up, "Err Imadori what do you want to do on our *gulp* date?"

I turned to her grinning, "Surprise me!"

She went pale and her eyes went wide. "Ahh umm okay! I'll do my best!"

Ha this was fun but still I felt a twinge of- of something, something bad, in the pit of my stomach. Oh whatever. I really don't care...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO sorry I have kept you waiting for so long! Please don't hurt me! I hope this chapter being like FOREVER helps… Also get ready for boatloads of drama. Oh and I just saw Breaking Dawn today… It was pretty good. Anyway here it is. R & R.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

**Mae's POV-**

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, "We have to have a talk buddy boy."

He shook nervously.

I continued, "I know you from somewhere so tell me nicely so things don't have to get complicated."

He started sweating like a pig and glanced everywhere but me.

Okay I tried my best to be nice but this was going to bug me until the deed was done.

I leaned across the table and ripped off his shades.

He yelled, "Hey!" as he covered his face with his hands.

I dropped the sun glasses on the floor, they shattered.

His-his eyes. Those were eyes I would-no-could not forget. He-he was... I could even bare thinking it.

I backed up tipping the chair over. My vision got blurry with tears running down my face. So I had finally found him, the mysterious boy that haunted my dreams. The one that had tried to take advantage of me so disgustingly.

"Stay away from me..." I cried, running out of the room not even waiting for an explanation.

As I ran through the hall I heard Imadori say, "Surprise me!"

Karen shocked responded, "Ahh umm I'll do my best!"

I raced past the two, and headed for the girls bathroom.

Karen yelled, "Mae? Mae!"

I then heard footsteps behind me. I buried my face in my arm and rushed into the bathroom. I bumped into a something hard.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice putting weight on both my shoulders.

"Yeah I-I'm alright, Hanai." I told him quickly.

I quickly whipped my eyes and managed a weak smile.

He then asked with a blush, "Uhh Maeko? Why are you in the mens' restroom?"

Apparently in my haste I had run into the boys' bathroom. I blushed, "Umm..."

Suddenly burst in Harima, "Maeko! It's not what you think!"

I yelled angrily, "That's what you said last time you perv!"

Before anyone could react came running in a flushed Karen, "Mae are you okay?"

Before I could answer Hanai yelled, "Harima your a pervert!"

As the last word was spoken in came Imadori casually strolling in.

"Imadori!" Karen squeaked obviously embarrassed at being seen inside the boys' bathroom.

He then yelled, "Hey I'm not that big of a pervert!"

I face palmed myself, "First of all yes, you are that bad and second were not talking about you, dumb ass!"

He whined, "Itchi Chi's being mean to me!"

I grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the floor, "Do you wish to die?"

Karen interrupted, "Umm... Mae? Maybe you could go easy on him?"

I threw him on the ground who was instantly checked by Karen. I mumbled, "Dammit Imadori. You had better thank sweet god that Karen is in love with you because if she wasn't you'd be toast."

"Huh?" asked the oblivious Imadori.

Karen quickly stated, "Nothing! Nothing Imadori!"

Hanai asked again disdain lacing through his words, "Harima your a pervert?"

This grabbed everyone's attention. Harima shook his hands and arms; "No you've got it all wrong! I wasn't trying to take advantage of you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah waking up to a boy on top of you means NOTHING!"

Imadori raised his hand, "Okay I'm lost."

I sighed and explained, "In my 2nd year of middle school during summer vacation I was taking a walk when these thugs sprung on me. Luckily I had been getting pretty strong thanks to wrestling practice and easily took them all down. What I hadn't counted on was having an asthma attack, then and there. It was only a minor one though-"

Harima gasped, "Minor! You passed out!"

I glared at him, "I'm telling the story here!"

"As I was saying... I passed out and the only person who took notice was our very own Harima who brought me to his home instead of the hospital. When I woke up the perv was on top of me! I got the Hell out of there!"

Hanai pushed his glasses up, "Harima I must fight you on a matter of honor!"

"Wait!" shouted Imadori. All eyes fell on him.

"I don't get it..."

I roared, "Imadori you idiot!" I then kicked him in the face. He was completely unabashed. Apparently that happened to him a lot.

He continued, "What I don't get is why you would do so much strenuous activity when you know it can cause an asthma attack?"

Everyone stared at him shocked. He blinked, "What?"

Harima stated, "You actually came up with a logical question."

Then everyone turned back to her, "The reason I do so much is because: I'm afraid. I'm afraid of fearing that I might have an asthma attack. I don't want to live my life cowering in the dark. I mean it's not like I have episodes that much anyway. Plus it only makes my lungs stronger."

Everyone's' eyes were wide. They were actually inspired. If only for a second…

**Karen's POV-**

Everyone always underestimates Imadori. He is actually quite smart and clever when he's interested in something. The hard part is keeping his interest.

I guess I'm pretty much doomed then. He never has given me a second glance... But he did ask me on a date. But did he truly want to spend time with a girl like me?

I shook my head. Im a terrific friend aren't I? Worrying about my love life when my best friend's possible pervert is standing in front of me. Would Harima really do something like that?

I clutched my hands into fist and asked, "H-H-Harima? Did you r-really um- you know..."

Harima's jaw fell to the floor, "Of course not! I would never hurt Maeko like that!"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief as he denied, "Err I mean, of course I would never do such a thing to a girl."

Mae rolled her eyes, "Sure..."

Harima stared at her looking...hurt? He then made his way over to her and took her hands, "Maeko I swear to you that I never tried to take advantage of you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Tears flowed down Mae's face as she looked up at the delinquent's face, "Really?"

Harima nodded. I found myself glance at Imadori who was standing by my side. He was watching the scene with vacant eyes. His curiosity was spent.

Karen wanted to make those eyes shine again. Maybe not love, at least not yet but something... She just wanted him to be happy.

His eyes met her's and for a moment the world stopped. His gray eyes bore into her hazel eyes tinted green ones, and slightly just the tiniest bit, His eyes brightened and turned into a beautiful azure (blue). Just by looking at her.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She would do anything to see his eyes light up like that and reveal their true color. 

Just as fast as the transformation took place his eyes turned into a silver-gray. He was no longer looking at her. Had I imagined the whole thing?

**Harima's POV-**

As I held her hands and her sparkling eyes bore into my soul. I knew. I knew now was the perfect time to tell her.

I started my confession, "Maeko I-"

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and the teacher that patrolled the halls yelled, "What are all of you doing in here! You should be in class by now. And what are you two fine, young ladies doing here in the mens' bathroom! You weren't being harassed, were you?"

Everyone in the room blushed save for Imadori who wasn't really listening.

Hanai gasped, "Good sir! You would not believe that I, or any of these fine people would do anything so vulgar. We were merely sorting a personal issue."

The teacher scratched the back of his head, "Err- In the bathroom? Oh well I guess it's none of my concern, I believe you. The only person I believe would do such a thing is Imadori."

I laughed my ass off. What? It was so true!

I noticed Itchijou glance at Imadori concernedly. Wait a sec. Concernedly? You have got to be kidding me. Itchijou actually LIKES Imadori? And at that very much so judging by the blush on her face.

Wait! I have an idea! This could be the key to Maeko's heart! So Itchijou is Maeko's best friend right? Well than that means she must know about her little *shudder* crush on the pervert. And Maeko wants her friend to be happy. So if I could persuade Mr. Playboy to go on a date or something with Itchijou then Maeko is bound to find out about it and then- THEN...

Harima's imagination- There she is with the wind blowing through her beautiful chocolate hair. Her eyes shining like jewels. "Oh Harima, I found out what you did for Itchijou. I never knew how sweet you could be. Please I know this is sudden but... I love you. More than anything! Let's always be together. Forever?"

The beautiful image brought tears to my eyes. Yes! Imadori you son of a bitch, you will finally serve some use. You will become Itchijou's boyfriend or so help me you will suffer!

The hall pass teacher asked, "Hey kid are you going to get to class or what?"

I looked around. Everyone already left.

**Imadori's POV-**

I left the bathroom on my way to class. Itchi caught up with me. Her friend and Hanai stayed behind apparently chatting. She looked my way, "So um... Imadori? Where do you want to meet for our um, d-date?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Where ever is fine."

She asked slowly looking at the ground, "Would you mind me picking you up at your house?"

I put my hands behind my head staring at the ceiling, "Sure."

She piped up, "Okay then!"

Wow this girl went all over the place. First she's happy, then timid. She needs more confidence.

Huh, sort of funny most people tell me I have too much confidence. Maybe I can lend her a bucket or two of it.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We made our way to our seats. As I was sitting I got a glance of Mikoto and the twins. Her boobs were HUGE! It was like a miracle. I think people were staring at us, or something. I wasn't really paying attention.

She also was pretty, although she should die her hair. Her blue hair isn't doing it for me. Maybe green? I gripped the side of my desk. Did I just say green? No couldn't have. I think she should die her hair blonde. Heh-heh. Yep. Blonde. Perfect.

The end of the day came faster than the speed of light. I was walking home when I noticed some of my fellow perverts (Not the 2-C gang). I was making my way over to them, "Have you noticed Itchijou recently? She's damn fine. Got a sweet bod and is getting prettier by the year. I'm really diggin' her."

My eyes went wide and I froze mid-step. Itchi? Hot? Haha! How could anyone ever think of her that way? She's just-just... Itchi. Nothing remarkable or anything about her, right?

Suddenly one of the guys noticed me, "Hey Kyo! What do you think? Is Itchijou smoking or what?"

I snorted, "I think not! How could you guys even picture her that way?"

He shrugged, "Your missing out man. I would nail her in a second."

I almost chocked. Itchi having s-sex? That's just-just gross.

I readjusted my bag, "I'd better head home."

One of the guys stated, "Aww come on man! We have barely seen each other since you were put in that damned 2-C class. Why don't you hang around? I actually got my hands on a playboy magazine!"

I shook my head and spun around, "I'll see you guys later!"

I walked away a sick feeling in my gut. A playboy magazine? I've never seen something like that. I mean people may call me a pervert but I have never sunk so low to look at that trash. Besides why fantasize about pictures when you can have the real thing like Mikoto...

I was finally at my little one story home. My mother was the proud owner of The Nest a hair salon. My dad left when I was 2. My mother raised me, all on her own. That doesn't mean we have a perfect relationship. I think it's gotten worse as I've gotten older. You know I'm pretty good at styling hair being taught by the best and all and sort of enjoy it. Maybe I'll go into that sort of business. Whatever I still have a while, right?

I walked into the house and locked up. Mom wouldn't be home until 7:00pm, unless she went out with her friends.

I made my way to my small room. I admired all my Dojibrion posters with pride. Most thought Dojibrion was a kiddy show but it was a complex action-packed adventure, full to the brim with pretty girls.

He hopped onto his laptop to check his emails. Yes! Just what he needed! It was an email from one of his best friends Green385.

He quickly read the email:

_Hey Blue21! I've had so much fun with you. You should come over to play sometime. What do you say?  
><em>  
>I speedily typed my reply:<p>

_Sounds great! Where do you live?_

I sat there impatiently waited for his response: which wasn't much longer. It read:

_I live on 480 N. Jade St. Do you want to come over Saturday?_

I typed back:

_Can't busy this weekend what about next week?_

He received a reply:

_I can't the next 4 weeks because I have Baseball. My team the Badgers made the all-star team._

I replied:

_Okay then so I'll come over on September 15th then around 9:00am?  
><em>  
>I got an enthusiastic reply:<p>

_Sounds great! I have to do my homework now. :(_

I groaned and typed:

_I know what you mean. :(_

He then logged off. I guess I should try doing at least a little of my homework. As I completed it I watched Dojibrion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mae's POV-**

As we exited the Bathroom Karen caught up with Imadori. Leaving me alone with Hanai.

He asked "What does she see in him?"

I chuckled, "Karen really isn't good about hiding her feelings is she? As for Imadori I have absolutely no idea. All I know is it happened over the summer."

Hanai nodded, "Oh I remember now. We were all working for the moving company and he accidentally asked Karen out. It's fuzzy because afterwards we went out for drinks, us guys, and we basically got drunk on cola."

I laughed picturing Hanai drunk, "I've done that a few times. You just have to relax every ounce in a while huh?"

He smiled, "As long as you don't get too carried away ,yes, I agree."

I smiled in return at him. He really was a nice guy. I tried to strike up another conversation, "So you worked for the moving company with Karen?"

He nodded, "Yeah its always reassuring to have money saved up in the bank."

He was going to be a great, responsible adult huh? I'm sure his wife will really appreciate him. I nodded, "Exactly. During the summer I worked as a waitress, a maid, car washer a dog walker and other random things. Basically any job I could get ahold of."

He seemed surprise, "That's a lot of work. You must have a lot of money then huh?"

I mumbled, "You'd think so..."

He looked at me furrowing his brows, "Hm?"

I waved off the question, "Oh sorry just talking to myself."

He smiled, "I thought I was crazy because I do it all the time. It's comforting to know one person is just as crazy as me!"

I chuckled this was a nice conversation. I love his laugh. It rumbles deep from within his chest.

Before I knew it we were at our classroom. We walked in all eyes shifting from Karen and Imadori to Hanai and me. The men were all giving Hanai winks and mouthing things like, "Score!"

I blushed as the girls whispered to each other about the four who just walked in the middle of class. It was another few minutes before Harima showed up as well.

Imadori didn't seem fazed at all the attention. The rest of us were blushing. After Harima walked in the Hall Pass teacher called to the teacher, "Hey I found these 5 in the mens' restroom. Don't worry they weren't having any sexual relations as far as all I could tell. They were just discussing a personal problem or something. Although I'm not sure about Blondie. Anyway here they are do with them as you wish."

This news sent everyone into a rant. The teacher couldn't possibly calm everyone down they crowded the five of us. On top of it Harry and Tougo from class 2-D came to investigate the situation.

Mikoto asked, "How did you guys even hear about it?"

Tougo answered, "Oh because of my natural men senses of course. I felt the shift of the universe!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Or we just received a text from Akira."

Everyone stared at Akira, "What did no one think I owned a phone?"

**Karen's POV-**

Mae and I didn't get much time to talk for the rest of the day. Soon class was over and it was time for wrestling since it was Wednesday.

We met up at the gym. We were changed into our Wrestling outfits and readily awaited to find who our opponents would be. I was paired with a Lala Gonzales. Huh maybe she's a foreign exchange student?

I went to my assigned mat. There waiting for me was a rather large girl around my age. She had tan skin and dark black hair. She was definitely not Japanese. Oh well shouldn't focus on it now. Get my head in the game.

The referee blew the whistle and she let out a battle cry holding me in mercy grip. Before I knew what I was doing I was using all my strength to fight back. Both our limbs were shaking. Our strength was surprisingly almost equal. I would have to win this match using strategy.

I subtly lessened my push making her think I was getting tired. She smiled, "Ah seems like this will be another easy win."

I smirked slightly. Whenever I was on the mat I was a different person, I was overflowing with confidence.

I escaped from her grip and speedily whipped behind her grasping her hands behind her back and pinning her to the ground. She used all her strength in hope of escape to no avail. I won by the end of the very first round.

Ounce the referee announced who had won I released my grip on the monstrous woman.

Lala stood herself up and stared at my petite form her gaze filled with amazement, respect and frustration.

She smiled and stated in her thick accent, "Ah finally... A worthy opponent. I swear to you Itchijou I will beat you one day."

I smiled friendly at the girl, "I wish you the best of luck."

The two of us then made their way over the weights which soon became another contest which I won also.

She kicked the machine and then cried out in pain, "Dammit!"

I looked at her in concern, "Are you okay Gonzales?"

She looked away from me ashamed, "I'll be fine. Call me Lala."

I nodded, "Okay. You can call me Karen."

Lala shook her head, "No. I must earn that right."

Suddenly Mae made her way over to us, "Hey Karen! "

Lala looked Mae up and down, "Itchijou who is this?"

I introduced the two, "This is my friend Maeko Chibu. Mae this is Lala Gonzales."

Mae smiled, "Nice to meet you! What do you wish me to call you?"

"Lala is fine." she stated.

Mae enthusiastically announced, "You guys ready for a good stretch?"

Lala scoffed, "Stretching is for weaklings!"

I shook my head, "Oh no Lala. It is very good for you and even improves your performance."

She tilted her head, "Does Itchijou stretch?"

Mae nodded, "Yep."

Lala gripped the air energetically, "Then I shall become the best stretcher to ever live."

Mae smiled, "Okay lots start on our quads."

Mae and I lifted one foot of the ground with ease. Lala on the other hand was hopping around on one foot muttering curses in a foreign language.

Mae began counting, "1...2...3...4...5-"

Lala commanded, "Count faster!"

She shook a finger, "Uh Uh Uh. You want to do this the correct way like Karen, right?"

She agreed, "Yes!"

Ounce we finished and switched legs she literally fell onto the floor. She started to get angry. She tried ounce more and she lost her balance. Toppling over ounce more. Ounce it looked like Lala was about to explode Mae clapped her hands, "Okay next stretch! Everyone's favorite: arm circles!"

Mae and I normally rotated our shoulders while Lala was going at light speed.

I commented, "Uh Lala? You should probably slow down. You don't want to strain anything..."

She yelled, "I'm fine!"

Ounce we finished those we reached for our toes.

Lala could barely reach her knee while Mae and I could easily both of hands on the floor.

She gritted get teeth. Mae noticed this and reassured her, "Don't worry about it Lala. Flexibility is something that comes over time."

She announced, "No! I've got this!"

She desperately reached with all her might but still the lowest she could go was her ankles.

Lala came up and punched a deep hole into the wall. Mae chuckled nervously, "Well then I guess that's enough for today. Who wants to go celebrate a good day of practice?"

Lala blinked, "But I did not win."

I shook my head, "Well did you try your hardest?"

She stated, "Of course!"

I smiled at her, "Well then you did a great job today!"

Mae added, "Plus you can celebrate making 2 new friends!"

Lala stared at us blankly, "You-You guys are my friends?"

Mae and I both shouted, "Of course!"

She grabbed the two of us and lifted us off the ground in a bear hug, "Were going to be the best of amigos? I am so happy."

She then put us back down and I asked, "So what do you want to do?"

Lala burst out, "Eat!"

Mae and I looked at each other. We knew just where to go...

**Harima's POV-**

I was walking home thinking of how to get Imadori and Karen together. Force? No he was too stubborn for that. I'd have to be clever.

I should probably think of what I know about him. Hm? He's a pervert. He's blond and... That's all I got. Dammit this was going to be harder than I thought.

Speak of the devil there he was not much up ahead. I decided to follow him. I watched from a safe distant as he walked into what must have been his house. Well he wasn't rich...

He the had a thought. What if I watched him from afar? For research and Maeko... Okay focus this is for you baby!

I stealthily looked in to each room until I surprisingly came to a room covered with posters of Dojibrion. I didn't know he had a little sibling...

Suddenly Imadori came walking in. I covered my mouth. It took every ounce of will power to not laugh my ass off. You've got to be kidding! He likes that little kid show!

He got on his laptop for a while. He seemed pretty happy about something.

He turned on his tv watching the kiddy show while doing his homework. What? He actually does his homework. I guess it makes sense... He doesn't really get in trouble does he? Ounce he finished both activities he layer on his bed saying to himself, "D cup, D cup, Mikoto..."

I smacked myself. He was in love with Mikoto! More importantly because of her breasts! Damn this makes things hard. He's a guy who puts looks above all else huh? How am I suppose to make him notice Itchijou?

Suddenly his cell phone rang, "Hello?"

He didn't smile but he just radiated happiness suddenly, "Hey Itchi!"

He laughed, "Calm down. It's only Wednesday. Our date is Saturday."

"I live on 480 S. Cherry-Blossom Lane."

"Don't forget to surprise me Itchi! Bye!"

He flipped the phone closed and commented out loud, "Geez that girl needs to relax... Why do I even bother? I mean she's-she's just some stupid girl."

[A/N: Bare with me. Harima is a dumb-ass remember?]  
>Harima furrowed his brows. Who is this Itchi! She is the person coming between Itchijou and Imadori's love! (And mine and Maeko's.) I must intervene! It is for the best! Look out Itchi. Your going to have find a new boy toy!<p>

**Imadori's POV-**

I answered my phone who's ringbone was the theme song from Dojibrion.

"Hello?" I asked only slightly curious.

"Um...Hey Imadori." stated a sweet voice.

"Hey Itchi!" I stated recognizing her voice immediately.

"I-I just realized I don't know where you live..." she voiced nervously.

She was so worked up over that?

I laughed, "Calm down. It's only Wednesday. Our date is on Saturday."

I could almost hear her blushing, "I-I know. I-I just wanted to be pre-prepared..."

"I live on 480 S. Cherry-Blossom Lane." I told her.

I imagined her smiling as she enthusiastically replied, "Got it! I look forward to seeing you then!"

I smirked slightly wanting to get a little kick from this conversation, "Don't forget to surprise me! Bye!"

I heard her yell, "Wait-!"

I hung up. Damn he had that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He voiced his thoughts, "Geez that girl needs to relax... Why do I even bother? I mean she's-she's just some stupid girl."

I then sighed. Why does she care so much? Why do I care so much?

I had to admit Itchi is pretty fun. I just wish she would come out of her shell a little more... Whatever... What should I do know?

I finished my homework. Mom wasn't home yet. I was bored. I went to go take a shower.

The warm water helped clear my head. Put it on silent for just a moment I could relax. I rubbed my back which was tense.

Once I returned I noticed the window was opened. What the heck? I KNEW I didn't leave it open. I ended up shrugging my shoulders. Whatever.

I went over to get some clothes from my closet. When I opened it I found a strange pair of sunglasses lying on the floor of it.

I picked them up. Hm... They sort of looked liked Harima's... But they couldn't be. First off all he's never been over to my house and second he couldn't possibly have any interest in me. Why would he ever come to my house?

I put on my clothes and when I spun around the window was closed. Okay now THAT freaked me out... I decided to get out of this place.

I didn't bother leaving a note. No doubt my mother would be returning home drunk. It has become a common occurrence.

I started walking around not exactly knowing where. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. Maybe I could stay at a friends house... But who? I blew off my old friends earlier so they probably wouldn't want to see me and to tell the truth I don't want to see them...

Who else am I friends with? Err Green385... And um. Did I really only have an online friend? Was that it! I had to have at least one. ONE more friend.

Let's see who did I hang out with this summer... Random pretty girls that I don't even remember the name's of, Itchi because of the work, Harima... Not after the whole sunglasses thing. And Hanai... Wait that's it! We got along pretty well. Okay I'll go for it!

I searched for his name in my contacts and dialed the number. I had EVERYONE'S number. I felt myself become nervous as the phone rang. Whatever just take a couple of breathes.

"Hello?" asked the goody-two-shoes voice of Hanai.

"Hey buddy! This is Imadori! I was just wondering... could I crash at your place?"

His reply was instant, "Of course! As classroom president it is my responsibility to help my fellow classmates in and out of school!"

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Were are you? I'll come meet you."

I glanced around, "Eh... I'm on W. Flying Fish St. Near the old shrine."

He enthusiastically replied, "Okay I'll be there as soon as possible!"

I hung up and sat down on the long winding steps to the shrine. Wow Hanai was pretty nice. I can't believe it worked. Oh great I didn't bring anything! I don't even have my school uniform for tomorrow! I guess I'll just have to swing by my house before school.

I looked out at the horizon. The sun was setting dappling the sky in pinks, oranges, reds, and purples. It was a master piece and Imadori could easily give in to grinning like a madman. It almost hurt. He felt his eyes drink in the sight with child-like wonder.

He loved sunsets, full moons and long walks on the beach. Most people wouldn't think it but he really admired the scenery. He liked to think of himself as an admirer of beauty whether it came to girls, scenery, music or the like.

And if seeing the art in such things made him a pervert then so be it. He couldn't make them understand.

He felt a body sit next to him, "You enjoy sunsets too huh?"

Imadori only took a moment to glance at Hanai as he we t back to watching the sunset, "Yeah..."

There were no more words exchange between the two as they watched the sun disappear beneath the land. But even so the two could feel a bond forming between them a kinship that neither would have thought possible. Until now...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey! This story is back! Hopefully I'll finish it by the end of summer. Cross your fingers! Anyway enjoy! Oh and this is dedicated to _Teamouri1! _Thanks for loving my writing!**

**Mae's POV-**

Karen, Lala and I were heading to Was Burger where Karen and I worked. We got half off for being employees. Being that Karen or I aren't rich we eat there a LOT.

As we walked there Karen yelped, "Oh my gosh I forgot! I don't know where he lives! Please excuse me!"

I shook my head and chuckled. "What is so funny!"

Asked Lala giving me the evil eye.

I smiled, "Karen is so up tight. I swear if she doesn't relax she'll explode. That's Karen for you though. She's funny that way. She just get so worked up over little things most people don't care about."

Lala looked at me blankly, "I don't get it."

I patted her shoulder, "Trust me. You WILL..."

Karen came back looking more worried than before.

I remember something that was sure to bring her spirits up. I nudged her, "So what happened between you and Imadori?"

Lala asked, "Who is this Imadori? Itchijou's love interest perhaps?"

I smiled, "EXACTLY!"

Karen pleaded, "Not so loud!"

Lala exclaimed, "I will make sure Imadori loves you. And if he ever makes you upset... He will make ME very ANGRY!"

I shot my fist into the air, "Yeah! If Imadori ever gets out of line Lala and I will kick his ass. The poor boy will be putty in your hands!"

Lala and I laughed evilly. Karen seemed to shrink. I smiled at her, "Hey cheer up! You should be thankful for friends that care so much about your happiness."

She smiled and I couldn't help but add, "And your future husband..."

Karen flailed her arms about, "Mae! Cut it out!"

I laughed, "I've never seen you worked up so much over a BOY... I'm glad though. I was beginning to worry about you. I just want you to be happy. I just don't know what possessed to have your first love be a pervert..."

Karen shouted, "Mae!"

Lala also shouted, "Pervert! This Imadori is a pervert? Not by the time I'm through with him!"

I sighed, "Good luck... The guy has a will of steel."

She replied, "Even steel can be bended me amigo."

I nodded and gave a thumbs up, "I'm right behind you Lala!"

We finally arrived at the Was Burger. Lala questioned, "So you two work here?"

We replied, "Yep."

"You ready to order?" I asked.

She sounded determined, "You bet."

She walked up to the cashier and slammed each of her hands onto the counter, making cracks. She then stared down the terrified cashier growling, "Give me 8 jumbo burgers!"

He gulped, "8?"

She yelled, "I SAID EIGHT!"

The cashier ran off and returned with 8 jumbo burgers. His voice shaky he stated, "That will be $23.00"

She shrieked, "WHAT?"

The man yelled, "I'll pay for it myself! Please don't hurt me!"

He then paid for the burgers and Lala blankly told him, "Thank you."

She took her mountain of burgers and found us all a table. I bought a large thing of fries and milkshake. Karen did the same.

We joined Lala and she asked while stuffing her face, "So you two have known each other a long time?"

Karen answered, "Mhm. For 3 years."

She nodded. I asked curiously, "So where are you from Lala?"

She puffed out her chest in pride, "I am from Mexico. The most beautiful land in all of the Americas."

I asked hopefully, "So you've been to United States?"

"No."

I felt myself frown, "Oh..."

I had always been obsessed with America since I was little. My mother was from America. So I knew English and could fluently read and write in it. It has always fascinated me. I remember when I was a little girl I would watch these strange movies in English about princesses. My favorite had always been Belle from, "Beauty and the Beast." I guess I supported the weirdos and outcasts ever since I was little...

I shook my head to get rid of the memory. No more looking back. Especially on those times. Those blissful times...

Lala asked, "So Chibu, Itchijou... Do you like working here?"

**Karen's POV-**

I answered, "Yeah the pays pretty good and the jobs not horrible."

She slammed her hands on the table, "I am going to work here too!"

I gently told her, "Uh...Lala? I don't think their taking any job applications right now."

She got up and slammed her fists on the counter in front of the cashier again, "Where is the manager?"

They young cashier pushed the manager in front of him, "Take him! Spare me!"

She stared into the managers eyes, "I wish to work here!"

The manager nodded and told the boy behind him, "Your fired!"

He then turned back to Lala, "Oh look! It seems we've had a job opening!"

She then stated, "I want to work the same hours as Itchijou and Chibu. And also I want ALL leftover hamburgers..."

The manager clapped his hands together nervously, "O-Of course!"

Lala sat back down by us and asked, "So what days do we work?"

I blinked in shock but still answered, "Well we work Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays from 5:30pm to 10:00pm. Except Sunday, we work from 8:00am to 5:00pm. The hours aren't the best but we have plenty of timer to do homework and club activities."

She nodded. Mae asked, "So are we all done?"

We both nodded. She stated, "Okay girls let's take a nice walk!"

Lala said, "Sure whatever..."

We all got up to leave. Wow I guess Lala and I were really going to get to know each other. I'm glad. She seems very nice.

As we walked out into the open air I gawked at the setting. It was really beautiful. As we began walking Mae voiced my thoughts, "SO pretty!"

Lala said, "Eh..."

Mae gasped, "Lala you don't like sunsets?"

She stated, "I like sunsets. What you are referring to is NOT a sunset. You will never experience until you watch one in the desert. Trust me. There is nothing more beautiful in the world..."

I smiled softly, "That sounds really nice..."

Mae smiled, "Yeah... Almost as nice as Karen Imadori..."

I shrieked, "M-Mae!"

She giggled and ran off. I chased after her, "Your not getting away with it this time!"

She just giggled ounce more and sprinted faster. I watched from the corner of my eye Lala taking off after us.

I laughed this was fun!

Then I heard a thud! from up ahead. Ounce I got over the hill I saw what Mae ran into. Two figures by the shrine. I couldn't slow down and ended up crashing into someone's chest.

I automatically bowed and announced, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I hope we haven't troubled you!"

I then looked up to find Imadori. I blushed and exclaimed, "Imadori!"

I quickly glanced over at Mae who was having a similar conversation with Hanai.

My eyes went back to Imadori's face. Lala then showed up yelling, "Imadori? Where!"

He cocked an eyebrow and glanced up at her. His jaw dropped and he started drooling, "D-D D cup!"

He then leapt up in the air aiming towards Lala. She caught his face with one hand mid-air and screamed, "You really ARE a pervert! This is unacceptable!"

Mae showed up behind Lala her eyes dark, "You disgust me! How dare you even have contact with Karen!"

I think I died a little inside. Lala dropped him onto the ground. Luckily he was unconscious therefore knew nothing of Mae's little comment. I kneeled by his side and laid his head in my lap. I asked the unconscious boy, "Are you alright?"

He breathed, "D cup."

Mae gritted her teeth, "He's fine."

She then looked up at Hanai, "Why are you with this douche bag?"

He stated, "He needed a place to stay. It is my responsibility to help anyone in need. Especially a fellow class member."

I swear I could see little drawn hearts around her head as she spoke to him.

I then directed my attention back to Imadori. I stroked his hair absentmindedly, "You dork."

"I take offense to that." Imadori voiced.

He opened his eyes which were glowing a bright blue. Just as before.

He smirked, "Your lap is VERY comfy."

I felt my face go completely red. I squeaked, "Ah, um thanks..."

His smile got wider as my face got redder. Well I suppose if it made him happy...

I attempted to smile back but his smile quickly turned into a frown. What did I do?

Mae growled, "You jerk!"

She was then about to kick him in the head when I grabbed her foot about an inch before contact. "Mae Please."

She huffed, "Fine."

He stated emotionlessly, "Thanks Itchi..."

Mae's anger suddenly turned into fangirl delight, "Oh! He's already got a pet name for you! You two are so cute! You two should TOTALLY become a couple!" (A/N: I am pretty sure Mae is bipolar...)

I turned tomato red realizing I forgot to tell her about Imadori and I's date. Still I eagerly searched his face for any hint emotion. His eyes showed a hint of mischievous as he stated, "Well I suppose it's possible... Itchi and I are going on a date this Saturday."

Everyone stared in complete silence as Imadori casually lounged in my lap and my face amazingly gotten redder confirming the statement.

Mae's face went pale and she asked tears forming in her eyes, "And you weren't going to tell me? Your best friend?"

She started sobbing and took of running. Hanai and I were the first to react sprinting as fast as we could to get to Mae.

Behind us we could hear Lala roar, IMADORI!"

I felt tears flowing down my cheeks as well. I'm SO sorry!

**Harima's POV-**

Imadori left the room and I heard the shower turn on so I was like, "Sweet!"

I opened the window with my brute strength and stepped inside the room. So let the search begin. Information download.

I looked around the room bursting into laughter ounce again at the kiddy posters tacked to his wall. He rubbed his chin in thought. Where should I look?

I took off my shades (of course I had a back up pair) and tossed them onto Imadori's bed so I could see better. I decided to get on his laptop. Crap! Password protected. Come on Harima! You can figure this out!

Then like a vision it came to him, "Dcups". Instantly he had full access to everything on Imadori's PC. He went into the google homepage and looked at his history. A part of him was surprised to find no porn sites or anything. It was just mostly homework stuff and that kid show.

I decided there was no big help there. So I clicked out and found his iTunes. I was utterly surprised to find the most played songs COUNTRY! Although there was plenty of rap and pop to almost even it out but still. His most played song was "Traveling Through" by Dolly Parton.

I couldn't help it I chocked on my laughter and wiped my eyes, not only was he a playboy, he was a wuss! This was certainly interesting, but not what I need to get those two together...

I felt my ears prick up at the sound of shuffling. Aw crap! Blondie was back! He made a dive out the window hearing the door open right after. He sighed and realized he had left the window open. Quickly he shut it and decided to take off before he was discovered.

**Imadori's POV-**

Mae ran off crying after my little comment and of course Itchi took off after her. My head collided with the cement since I was no longer laying in Itchi's lap. Damn, sometimes I DID screw things up.

"IMADORI!" a voice roared.

I propped myself up and looked up at the foreign girl with Ds. I couldn't help but forget the seriousness of the situation, they were... Beautiful.

I moved my hands in a grabbing motion and her eyes became angrier she roundhouse kicked his head. She yelled, "You made my friends cry!"

I heard the words but there was no meaning they were just words. I was in the zone. I desperately crawled on my hands and knees towards her. I just had to feel them.

She roared ferociously and punched me on the top of my head. I think my face hit the cement but I don't remember...

**A/N: I am SO evil! Cliff hanger! Duh, duh, duh!**


End file.
